


hallelujah

by deerantlers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Internalized Biphobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, fuck the spn canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerantlers/pseuds/deerantlers
Summary: maybe in another life, things are different...short thing i wrote because the last few episodes are shitty
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	hallelujah

keep up the straight act. youre not allowed to be bi. keep up the straight act. youre not allowed to be bi. keep up the strai-  
“ i love you, dean. „  
**FUCK.** fuck. fuck. fuck.— this isnt happening, this isnt happening. why him, why the angel, why _your_ angel. why castiel and his raven hair and puppydog eyes.  
puppy dog eyes full of tears, and you refuse to let yourself cry- men dont cry, dad never cried.  
"why does this feel like goodbye?"  
"because it is."  
this cannot be happening- why here, why now, why him. why the only person you ever loved? goddammit.

and just like that, he disappeared.  
and you stood there, like a fucking idiot.  
the love of your fucking life and hes gone.

you slumped against the wall, face in your hand. still not crying, dont let yourself cry, get it together, you are a _winchester._

a while ago you heard it said that soulmates always find each other in another life, and god how you hoped it was true. in another life, he's by your side, in another life, maybe you didnt need to hunt to fill the void, to feel something.

in another life, your calloused hand intertwined with his soft one, as you said your vows. god, he looked good in a tux. your free hand cupped his cheek, and again he's crying, but this time happy tears. and before youre fully aware of it- lips meet and as you pull apart, you hear him whisper a _hallelujah._


End file.
